


Of Galaxies and Missed Connections

by LoveIsTheKeyword



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody Lives, Freckles, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Train AU, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsTheKeyword/pseuds/LoveIsTheKeyword
Summary: He didn't know how and when he managed to lose so much time but he was pretty sure the adorable short, raven-hair boy who kept throwing him shy smiles and kept blushing when Mercutio was as much as looking at him in the Starbucks was the main reason of his lateness.





	Of Galaxies and Missed Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanSese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/gifts).



> For a [Tumblr prompt thing](http://loveisthekeyword.tumblr.com/post/169634369308/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short). Cassy asked me for _23\. meeting on a train ride au_. 
> 
> I already had one unfinished somewhere, so here we go. :D

Mercutio was terribly late and he knew for sure he would miss his train if the woman and her  _fifteen_ children in front of him didn’t move out of his way right now. 

He didn't know how and when he managed to lose so much time but he was pretty sure the adorable short, raven-hair boy who kept throwing him shy smiles and kept blushing when Mercutio was as much as looking at him in the Starbucks was the main reason of his lateness. 

With an obnoxiously loud " _Excuse me, ma'am_ ", Mercutio finally managed to push past the family and started running faster. He couldn't miss his train; his mother would _kill_ him for missing his brother's wedding because of a cute boy with freckles. Even if everyone knew those were Mercutio's _ultimate_ weakness.

Mercutio kept pushing people out of his way, not even bothering with an apology. He could see two trains still at the platforms in front of him, one of them was his train to Rome. He suddenly realized he had no idea which train was his. He'd no time left to go ask someone since he was the only one left on the platform and had to make a choice. 

The choice was made when he spotted the cute boy from the Starbucks staring at him from the train on his left. He looked startled to see him and suddenly started blushing when he noticed Mercutio was watching him too.

"Left it is." He said and he quickly jumped into the train as the doors started closing.

Mercutio slowly made his way into the wagon he’d seen the boy in, barely avoiding children already running everywhere. He finally spotted the mope of black hair sitting alone with a closed book on his lap. The young man was still staring outside, a pensive look on his face, the blush still on his cheeks.

“You are _adorable_.” The words were out of his mouth before Mercutio could stop them.

The boy turned his head to look at the newcomer so fast that Mercutio was afraid he would get whiplash.  When he saw who had talked, the young man suddenly blushed -if humanly possible- even more. Mercutio groaned internally, this cute thing of a boy was going to _kill_ him and he didn’t even _know_ his name.

“I am Mercutio.” The blonde said with a smile and taking a sit in front of the stranger who kept gawping at Mercutio with wide eyes.

“I am not a stalker, I swear!” Mercutio blurted when the boy didn’t say anything, still looking unsure of what to do.

He _did_ look like a disheveled psychopath after the whole running through station to catch his train thing. Meeting the cute stranger again was just a _nice_ coincidence.  

“I am going to Rome for my brother’s wedding and I almost missed the train!” He added with a nervous laugh.

A small smile suddenly appeared on the boy’s face who _finally_ decided to talk.

“Benvolio.” He said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. “And I am sorry to tell you but the train to Rome was on the _other_ platform.”

Mercutio just gaped at Benvolio. He had green eyes and stupid freckles all over his nose. This boy was _dangerous_ , he could make Mercutio fall in love with him easily. _Too_ easily.

There was a pause between them, Benvolio still looking amused and Mercutio trying his hardest to not ask this stranger to marry him already.

Then Benvolio’s words suddenly reached his brain.

“Wait-what?!”

Benvolio burst out laughing, the book dropping from his knees to the floor, the twinkle gleam in his eyes growing brighter.

And Mercutio fell _hard_ too.

♥

(He did miss Valentine’s wedding. His mother did threaten him to kill him as soon as he was back in Rome. But Mercutio got to spend two hours in an almost empty train with a cute boy with green mischievous eyes, a galaxy of freckles painted on his nose and an everlasting blush on his cheeks.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The whole thing could be a Mentos ad to be honest.~~


End file.
